The field of the disclosure relates generally to automated delivery systems, and more specifically to methods and systems for improving the accuracy of automated delivery systems and providing an additional confirmation of delivery by using network data.
In many cases, customers purchase products online for delivery. These products are shipped to an address designated by the customer, such as a home or business address. In some cases, a signature of someone at the address is required to complete the delivery. In other cases, the products are left in a safe or designated spot outside of/or nearby the delivery address by the delivery person. In some of these cases, the customer alleges that the product was never ordered, never delivered, and/or was delivered to the wrong address. Furthermore, in some situations delivery of products is performed by a drone or other automated device, which may complete delivery without interaction by a human delivery person. In all of these situations, it would be useful to have a confirmation of delivery that would bind the purchase to the customer to address the issues of purchase denial, chargebacks, and identity validations.